What Would You Do For Love?
by Pegasisterf32
Summary: A story of two best friends, who got something they never would have expected.


What Would You Do For Love?

Chapter One

As Lyric lay on the sand at the edge of the sea, she thought to herself

"Life really couldn't get any better than this. If only Spark didn't have to move away…"

"Hey!"

"Huh?, who's there?"

"Hey Lyric, it's me!"

"Oh, hey Spark, what's up?"

"I have to leave soon…"

"Why do you have to leave anyway?"

"Princess Celestia has sent for me, she said she's going to need me and my flying skills for something that's going to happen, I'm not too sure what that is, but I need to be there to help her."

"Oh, well okay"

"Come over here Lyric"

And so she did,

As spark pulled Lyric close into a gentle hug, she gazed into the sky watching it turn into a beautiful red as the sun rose up. It was right then that she knew that she wanted to stay in Spark's arms forever.

I'm going to miss you Lyric, I'll write to you every day, I promise"

"I'm going to miss you too"

Spark hugged Lyric one last time before walking away slowly, looking back every few moments, with tears welling in his eyes. Lyric couldn't help but look right at him and listen to the sound of his hooves trudging in the sand. It wasn't long before Spark spread his wings and soared into the sky. Lyric then looked up and did not look away from the sky until she could see Spark no longer. When he finally disappeared into the clouds, Lyric turned around and shuffled back to the edge of the sea. She then lay down, only hearing the sound of her heartbeat and only seeing her wings move in harmony with her breathing. All she wanted to do right now was cry as she thought to herself

"Whatever will I do without him...?"

The day seemingly flew by while Lyric just lay in the sand. Some ponies tried to talk to her to get her to do something besides just lay down. But it was no use. Lyric would just sigh and continue to lie without a single word spoken. Suddenly the moon came up, at first Lyric wanted to protest that it was still day, but then she realized that yes, she wasted the day by the sea thinking about Spark. She looked up at the moon, catching a glimpse of Luna, and then stood up.

"It's time to go home," she thought

On her way home she lost herself in the sounds of the night, the frogs croaking, the owls hooting and the wind whispering. She couldn't even hear her own hoof steps. She could almost hear Spark calling her name…

"Hey, hey Lyric"

"Yes?"

"Can you hear me?"

" Yes, I can"

"Are you doing okay?"

"Not really, I miss you..."

"I miss you too… but, I promise we will see each other soon."

"How?"

"Princess Celestia sent me a message saying she would love it if you came to Ponyville to live with me."

"Really?"

"Yes Lyric, so please come here and stay with me?"

"Okay, I will"

Right when Lyric said okay, Spark's eyes shined even brighter than before and Lyric's heart skipped a beat. They were going to be together again. It was as if fate wanted them to be by each other's sides. They are of course best friends and now they don't have to worry about never seeing each other again. Lyric immediately packed her things and flew off into the night sky, following the bright stars towards her destination.

It was after several hours of the cool wind weaving through her wings that Lyric realized how much she loved flying. But she was determined to get to Spark. A few moments later she arrived in Ponyville. The land was full of silence but hidden in the valley of dark, was a silhouette of Spark.

"Spark! I'm here!"

"Huh? What? Who's that?"

"Its Lyric silly, look up!"

When Spark looked up, he couldn't help but get lost in the beauty of Lyric's coat and marvellous wings. But it was her eyes that really caught his attention, for they were shining brighter than the brightest star in the sky. All he wanted now was to grab a hold of her and never let go.

"Come here Lyric, I missed you"

"Well, I'm here now; you don't have to miss me anymore"

He then embraced her, wrapping his wings carefully around her and gently held her with his hooves. She responded by weaving her wings through his like a thread weaved through soft fabric. She enjoyed his embrace and he enjoyed having her in his hooves once again.

"I think it's time for sleep, I'm exhausted from flying here…"

"Okay, rest sounds like a good idea anyway"

Spark then scooped Lyric up and carried her to their home. As soon as he walked into the house she was happily asleep, so Spark carefully put her in the bed. While she peacefully dreamed, Spark climbed into bed beside her while thinking to himself.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time…"

Throughout the night Spark found himself restless, he couldn't help but listen to Lyric's steady breathing

"Why can't I sleep? Is this some sort of sign? He whispered to himself. But sure enough the sound of Lyric's heartbeat sent him into a deep sleep.

The next day Lyric awoke and yawned

"Hey, where did Spark go? She thought to herself

She then rolled over and found a note

"Dear Lyric, I had to step out this morning to run some errands with Rainbow

Be back soon, Spark"  
>"Oh, well at least he will be back soon Lyric said<p>

I better get caught up on my drawings"

While Lyric got carried away with her latest drawing all she knew was that Spark was running errands, but he was really just soaring in the sky thinking about last night

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Spark thought

"This has never happened to me before…"

Suddenly when he came back to reality he took one second glance behind him and was struck by Rainbow in which Spark was then sent spiralling to the ground,

"CRASH!"

"Hey, what was that noise?" said Lyric as she walked outside to check it out. But to her dismay she found Spark lying on the ground looking lifeless

"Spark!"

…

"Spark?"

….

"Please wake up Spark…"

…What? What's going on?

"Spark it's me Lyric, can you open your eyes?"

His eyes suddenly fluttered open

"W-what happened?"

"I accidently flew into you, I'm sorry" said Rainbow

"It's okay I wasn't really paying attention anyway" said Spark

"Oh, well okay" said Rainbow

Lyric then picked Spark up and carried him inside

"I thought he was supposed to be running errands Lyric thought "Oh well at least he's okay"

Rainbow suddenly burst inside

"Sorry about that, didn't mean for anything like this to happen"

"It's okay Rainbow, he's going to be okay and that's all that matters"

"Okay, if you need anything let me know okay?"

"Okay, I will thanks"

It was then that Lyric started to worry…

"But what's there to worry about?" thought Lyric "It's not like he's severely hurt, he may have lied about going out, but I shouldn't be bothered about that, there's other things to be concerned about"

She turned around and took a gander at Spark; he was resting on the couch.

"I'm going to go work on my drawings okay?"  
>"Okay"<p>

"Let me know if you need anything, I'm always here"

"Okay, I'll let you know."

Lyric was very proud of her artistic skills, because when it came to drawing, she could get lost in the sea of colors and design. Her latest work was based on memory; she saw a delicate flower in the middle of a vast meadow. The flower was a soft pink which traveled outward and ended on a darker pink color for the tips of the petals, the grass was an emerald green, spawned out in all directions accentuating the flower, for the flower was the center of interest. She ever so quietly painted, her arm swaying in every direction making sure to get every angle and line right. The beat of the music playing in her ears almost matched the movements of her hooves. Painting was always something that made her feel better; it gave her a chance to prove her talents, and a chance to escape from reality. But in the back of her mind, she could hear Spark trying to talk to her

"Lyric? Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can"

"It's awfully quiet down there, are you okay?

"I sure am, I'm just painting, and you know how I get when I'm in the zone"

"Oh yeah, that's right, hey could you bring me something to eat?"  
>"For sure! I'll be right up"<p>

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

After a few more moments of painting, Lyric walked over and picked up a basket of assorted apples for Spark and headed upstairs. The moment Lyric entered the room; she noticed that Spark was looking right into her eyes, as if he knew exactly where she would be standing. She of course looked right into his eyes, and they both got lost in the blend of the colors. Lyric had gotten so distracted that when she looked down she realized that she dropped the basket of apples on the floor.

"What could this mean?" she thought

"It could only mean one thing…"

Even though the pain of falling coursed through Spark's body, he found the will power to stand up and slowly work his way over to Lyric. She noticed his pain, and started walking over to him, to make things easier.

"Is there something you want to say to me Spark?"

"Yes, but come closer"

So she stepped up nice and close, he then moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered; "Lyric, I think I love you…"

Lyric didn't even know what to say, she was left speechless. She wasn't sure what to think of this, it seemed all so confusing.

"I'm not sure what to say Spark, I'm touched; but I'm just not sure what to say to that"

"Oh, well I'm just letting you know what's on my mind, if you don't know what to say that's okay..."

"Okay…"

Lyric turned her head away, cleaned up the apple mess, and went back downstairs. Spark immediately felt broken, He didn't think things would turn out like this. As for Lyric, she was confused; she had no idea that Spark had these kinds of feelings for her. While Spark watched Lyric walk away, he began to wonder

"Is this really something I should've done?..."

"I don't understand, Spark is my best friend, how could he have fallen in love with me; Lyric thought

"I didn't expect this at all…"

Spark decided to come downstairs to try to talk to Lyric, he felt awful for speaking his mind and he wanted to fix things between the two.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you what was on my mind, I'm sorry that you didn't like it and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship"

"It's okay, it won't ruin anything, and I'm just surprised is all"

"Oh, well okay"

At that moment, Lyric and Spark both realized that something really could happen between them.

"Hey Spark? I'm going to go see Fluttershy, I'll be back later"  
>"Okay"<p>

Lyric then left and went outside, while Spark sat on the couch tucked away in the thoughts in his mind. He was happy Lyric understood, but at the same time he couldn't help but think about having more than just a friendship with her. He really didn't want to do anything drastic, because anything too fast or too wrong could ruin their friendship forever. That was the last thing he would want to happen. In order to get his mind off of all the stress, he went to go and search for some new music.

"If new techno music won't make me feel better, nothing will" He thought

"So what brings you all the way out here Lyric?" asked Fluttershy

"Oh, I just wanted to get some fresh air is all, and visit you of course" She replied

"That's nice of you"

Lyric smiled; why thank you!"

As her and Fluttershy discussed events about their day and admire nature, all Lyric could think about was Spark. No matter how hard she tried, he was stuck in the memories, thoughts and other happenings of her mind. As for Spark, even though he was lost in his music, somewhere in the back of his head, he could see Lyric. He tried to ignore it, but of course he couldn't.

They could both feel that they were on each other's minds and it caused a sense of peace and harmony, because they both knew no matter what happened they would always be there for each other.

"This really is something special isn't it…?" They thought

"I'm going to go meet up with Spark okay Fluttershy? Thanks for taking the time to talk with me"  
>"Okay, and your welcome, I'm always around if you need me"<p>

"Thanks, bye now!"

So then Lyric ran off towards their home, feeling the rush of nerves through her body which made her realize that she wasn't sure what would happen when she saw him again.

Spark suddenly felt a rush of nerves throughout his body, and it was then that he knew;

"She's coming for me; He thought

And he was correct about that, as soon as he got downstairs and stepped outside the door, Lyric was right there waiting for him. The two slowly got closer, and held each other in complete silence. They could feel the wind in their manes, tails and wings, but all they could hear was each other's thoughts. It had gotten so quiet that not even the small sounds from shuffling their feet to get comfortable in each other's hooves could be heard.

Lyric looked in Spark's eyes, and he looked right back in hers. It was almost as if time stopped completely. Not a moment later Spark closed his eyes and kissed Lyric softly, gently and passionately. She did just the same back, enjoying every moment. They both felt like they were on a cloud, riding though the sky, being awed by all the sights and sounds. It was like they were the actors in a play, and the world was watching them finish the show, with the most magical ending ever.

"I wish this could last forever; they thought" "I couldn't ask for anything better than this moment."

The two shared they're final moments and soared off into the sky together, relishing in the feelings and thoughts left behind from their love that they shared with each other.


End file.
